tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships and Naval
Building Ships A ship is like a special piece of “floating” property that you can build with downtime rules. Once completed, the ship serves as a mobile platform that you can build buildings, weapons, and means of locomotion onto. Ships must be constructed in suitable harbors with drydock facilities. Unlike other “buildings”, building a ship in CSC requires 5 barony rep. The type of ship is up to you. Some ships, like the Pram, just provide a means of travelling quickly along a coastline. Others like the Trireme might serve as a local pirate ship for you to prey on merchant vessels and harbor towns on other small islands. You might even build a ship like the galleon, allowing you to sail back to Dunland for a visit, or travel to other parts of Perelandra quickly. You could even form a PRO and pool resources with your friends to build a ship together. ' Gold The amount of gold it would cost to purchase the goods and labor to build the ship outright. Goods/Labor The amount of downtime resources necessary to build the ship Time/Days The number of days required to complete construction of the ship. This can be reduce to ½, ⅓ or ¼ normal time by spending 2, 3 or 4 times the listed labor cost. Space The amount of 5’x5’ squares available to build on Power The type of locomotion used by the ship. Oars: Each oar takes up 2 space and increases speed by 30 nautical feet Sails: Each sail takes up 5 space and increases speed by 60 nautical feet Max Speed This is the maximum speed of the ship. Adding more oars or sails cannot boost the speed beyond this point. This speed is measured in ‘nautical feet’ which can be measured on regional hex maps which themselves represent 1 hex of the perelandra continental map. On the Perelandra continental map, 600 nautical feet is considered to be 1 hex. During ship to ship battles on a battle map, speed is measured in ‘tactical feet’ which is equal to 1/10th of the ship’s nautical speed rounded down. (minimum 5’ for oar-powered and 10’ for sail-powered ships). Range The seaworthiness of the ship. Short range must remain adjacent to land hexes. Medium range can travel between islands and smaller land masses on the same regional and continental maps. Long range can travel between continents. (They can be used to travel to back to kingsport in Thulcandra, for instance). HP The amount of damage a ship can sustain before sinking. Building On Ships Once a ship has been completed, you can begin to customize it as you see fit. You can build means of locomotion, siege weapons for use in naval warfare, and downtime buildings. Your only limitation is the available space on each ship type. You can also recruit npc ‘teams’ for your ship. Keep in mind that each team and each PC requires a place to live on board the ship. For instance, if you built the downtime room “bunks”, it says it provides occupancy for 10 people. On a ship, that means you could house any combination of PCs and teams totalling up to 10, regardless of the number of individuals in a team. (They are considered to be occupying stacked hammocks in tight quarters). The following charts show custom structures which can be added to your ship. Locomotion Oars and sails are necessary to power your ship. Unlike other structures, you do not need to pay for oars or sails- they come with the cost of the ship itself. The number of oars and sails to include with your ship however is up to you to decide. Each oar or sail unit requires the appropriate team in order to function. A PC can take the place of a team if necessary. Speed per unit stacks up to the maximum speed allowed by the ship type. Each sail and oar has a hardness of 5 and 50 HP. Unlike most structures, oars and sails cannot be destroyed (In other words, they can be repaired if reduced to 0 HP), but their crew can be killed. During naval battles, oar powered ships can turn up to 90° with each move action. Sail powered ships can turn up to 45° with each move action. Naval Siege Weapons' You can add the following weapons to your ship. Each naval siege weapon requires the appropriate team in order to function. A PC can take the place of a team if necessary. You must build siege weapons in pairs- one for each side of the ship (The weapons need not be identical in type or size). There is room at the bow and at the stern for a single weapon that faces forward or backward, and these weapons can be built singly. Each siege weapon has a hardness of 5 and 50 HP. Unlike most structures, naval siege weapons cannot be destroyed (In other words, they can be repaired if reduced to 0 HP), but their crews can be killed. Gold The amount of gold it would cost to purchase the goods and labor to build the weapon outright. Goods/Labor The amount of downtime resources necessary to build the weapon. Time The number of days required to complete construction of the weapon. This can be reduce to ½, ⅓ or ¼ normal time by spending 2, 3 or 4 times the listed labor cost. Space The amount of space the weapon takes up on the ship. Damage The amount of damage each weapon deals and its type. Range The range increment of the weapon. Each range increment adds a -4 penalty on attack rolls. Catapults have a minimum range- they cannot be fired at targets closer than the minimum range. Reload The number of rounds it takes to reload ammunition before the weapon can be fired again. As long as the crew using the weapon has as many members as the reload value, the weapon has no reload time. (A PC that crews the weapon has no reload time) Ammo The type of ammunition the weapon fires. Special ammunition can sometimes be substituted for the normal ammunition. ' Ballista A ballista resembles a massive crossbow, and its power is provided by twisted skeins of animal sinew used as torsion springs driving a pair of adjustable arms. A cord attached to both arms is winched back and a projectile is loaded into a grooved slider for release. Ballistae are aimed siege engines. Catapults Catapults are stone-throwing siege engines powered by winched arms that run through torsion skeins, and hold their payload in a cup that swings up and over the weapon when released. Catapults can hurl a variety of different types of ammunition (the damage given is for stone projectiles; other types of ammunition can be found in the Special Siege Engine Ammunition section, below). Catapults are area of effect siege engines. Fire Drake These huge siege engines are often mounted on wheels. This apparatus fires gouts of napalm in either a 60-foot line or a 30-foot cone. Corvus A corvus is a boarding device that features a hinged counterweight system for mounting a bridge vertically on the side of a ship, with a hooked end to grab onto a target ship. A corvus is 10 feet wide and 15 feet long. Using a corvus requires a DC 10 Knowledge: Engineering check as a full-round action, provided the corvus is within range of another ship. If the check fails, the corvus fails to catch on the target and must be reset (a full-round action). Once a corvus is attached, it takes a Strength check as a full-round action to dislodge it. Alternatively, if the corvus is attached to a ship, the captain of either ship can make a sailing check as a standard action to dislodge the corvus (a check that succeeds by 5 or more destroys the corvus). The base DC for either of these checks is 15, and the DC increases by 5 for every pc or marines unit currently standing on the corvus. If a corvus is disengaged while creatures are standing on it, those creatures must make a DC 15 Reflex saving throw or fall. Succeeding at the saving throw allows them to move to the nearest area of safe ground, but such movement provokes attacks of opportunity. Ram This weapon can only be fitted to the front of a ship. The ship can make an attack by moving at least 30’ in a straight line into the side of an enemy ship. This immediately deals 50 damage to an oar unit (bypassing hardness), and an amount of damage to the ship itself equal to 1d8 per 10’ of distance moved. 1/4th of this damage is dealt to the attacking ship as well. A siege crew is not required for use of the ram, and the ram can never be targeted or destroyed. A ship cannot move after a ram attack if it has another move action left, but it can still change heading as a move action. Ammunition The following is a list of ammunition you can use with your naval siege weapons Bolts and Quills These resemble javelins and spears which can be fired from ballistae. They can be fired at an enemy ship, dealing damage to the hull, or can be aimed with an increased AC at sails, oars and siege weapons in an attempt to disable enemy ships with minimal damage to the hull. Stones and Iron Balls These are hewn and shaped round shot for use with catapults. They always hit the enemy ship, dealing damage to the hull, but this damage can be halved with a successful reflex save by the enemy captain. Chain Shot Made of two catapult stones chained together, this ammunition can be fired from catapults. Chain shot is especially good at tearing through sails and rigging, dealing double its normal damage to that form of propulsion. It deals normal damage to a creature, and if hit, the creature must succeed at a DC 20 Fortitude saving throw or be knocked prone. Chain shot is relatively ineffective against ships themselves, dealing only 2d6 points of damage for light chain shot, or 4d6 points of damage for a heavy chain shot to hulls. Napalm This copper canister contains liquid harvested from fire drakes which is punctured inside the weapon of the same name and spewed in gouts of either 60-foot lines or 30-foot cones of fire. Targets in the area take 6d6 points of fire damage (DC 15 Reflex save for half damage); those who fail their saves also catch on fire. All affected squares of a ship automatically catch on fire. Each burning square deals 1d6 fire damage to the hull each round until extinguished. Salamander Oil This is either a hard, ceramic container of salamander oil that can be used as ammunition in catapults, or a ceramic bulb of salamander oil mounted on the tip of a ballista bolt to be fired from ballistae. When it hits its target square, it deals 4d6 points of fire damage to each creature and wooden structure within 5 feet of the target space, and each creature must make a DC 20 Reflex saving throw or catch on fire. All affected squares of a ship automatically catch on fire. Every creature between 10 and 30 feet of the target square must make a DC 20 Reflex saving throw or take half the fire damage, but does not catch on fire. Liquid Ice This hard, ceramic canister filled with alchemical liquid ice can be used as ammunition in catapults. When it hits its target square, it deals 4d6 points of cold damage to each creature within 5 feet of the target space, and each creature must make a DC 20 Fortitude save or become entangled for 1 round. Every creature between 10 and 30 feet of the target space must make a DC 20 Fortitude saving throw or take half damage. This ammunition does not harm ships. Smoke Shot This hard ceramic sphere contains two alchemical substances separated by a thin barrier, much like a smoke pellet in larger form. It can be used as ammunition in catapults. When smoke shot hits the target space, it deals 2d6 points of damage to any creature in that space, and the substances mingle and then create an area of foul but harmless yellow smoke radiating 30 feet from the target square. Treat the effect as a fog cloud spell. Custom Teams and Rooms The following are custom naval teams that you can build to crew your ship with and special rooms that can be built only on ships. ' ''' Repair Crew '''Create: 1 goods, 1 Influence, 2 Labor (90 gp); Time 0 days; Size 5 people Repair crews can repair ships and siege equipment and extinguish flames. Each repair crew can make profession: sailor check to extinguish a 5’ square of flames per turn with a +5 bonus. Each repair crew can make a craft: ships check per week to repair damage to ships or siege equipment with a +5 bonus. The bonuses are reduced by 1 for each missing member of the team. ' ' Rowers Create: 1 Influence, 2 Labor (70 gp); Time 1 day; Size 2 people Rowers are usually unskilled commoners, captives, criminals pressed into service or slaves who provide manpower to ships with oars. ' ' Sailors Create: 1 goods, 2 Influence, 2 Labor (120 gp); Time 1 day; Size 3 people Sailors are typically experienced and trained people who provide manpower to ships with sails. ' ' Naval Engineers Create: 2 goods, 5 influence, 3 labor (150 gp); Time: 14 days; Size 5 people These are skilled professionals trained in the operation of naval siege weapons. They provide a +5 bonus on attack rolls and save DCs. This is subject to a -1 penalty for each missing member of the team. ' ' Marines Create: 5 goods, 8 influence, 4 labor (260 gp); Time: 15 days; Size 5 people These are lightly armored soldiers especially trained in the art of naval warfare. Whether pirates, conscripts or professional soldiers, they typically wear light armor and are equipped with shortbows and either rapiers or cutlasses. They are used to engage enemy soldiers during boarding attacks or port invasions. Each full unit adds +1 to every opposed “battle check” made during naval encounters. ' ' Pram Bay Create: 3 goods, 1 influence, 3 labor (130 gp); Time: 10 days; Size 2 squares This is a staging area with winches, pulleys and ropes suitable for housing a pram (not included in price) which can be launched from the ship to carry landing parties. These are useful if the intended landing site is too shallow for the ship, or stealth is required. ' ' Naval Skills The following are custom uses for skills that relate to ships and naval combat. ' ' Profession: Captain- Bonus is added to the ac of the ship and reflex saves for half damage vs siege weapons. Profession: Sailor- Bonus is added to attempts to put out fires. Every 5 bonus adds 1 to saves vs maritime weather conditions. A bonus of 5 or more is required to substitute for a team of rowers, sailors or siege engineers. Knowledge: Engineering- Bonus is added to the attack rolls and save DCs of siege weapons you are currently manning. This bonus does not apply to attacks vs creatures. Craft Ship: Add bonus to the amount of ship and siege weapon HP repaired per week of work. The rules for naval combat can be found in this link. Naval Combat